Cottonwings
by hagane-inu
Summary: Lo que parecía una simple misión en el Underworld tiene consecuencias inesperadas... podrán los smashers sobrevivir a la locura que está a punto de desatarse?
1. Prologo

-Oye Pittoo! Mira ya llevo 34!- gritó el joven ángel divertido mientras eliminaba otro monstruo del Underworld.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Pittoo, idiota! Además yo llevo 37!- una flecha cortó el aire _demasiado_ cerca de su cabeza, clavandose en uno de los monstruos voladores.

-Pues yo llevo 38 con este!- exclamó en tono de burla Link.

-Acaso quieres matarme idiota?!-

-Jajajaja, lo siento mucho! Tal vez deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor y presumir menos!-

-Pero... olvidalo.- Dark Pit se puso una mano en la cara, empezando a dudar de su idea de invitar a algunos de los smashers a una misión en el Underworld. Sin entender muy bien como, había acabado convirtiendose en una competencia de quien eliminaba mas monstruos, y de alguna u otra manera habían acabado casi matandose entre si. Bueno, eso era bastante común también en la mansión, tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto. Rapidamente se reincorpó a la pelea, justo antes de que un ataque psiquico de Ness lo golpeara.

-Pero que les pasa a todos hoy?! Se pasaron la noche planeandolo o que?!-

-Lo siento!- respondió el niño entre risitas. –pero es que te atravesaste!- el angel bufó y miró rapidamente a su alrededor buscando sus compañeros, para asegurarse de no ser victima de otro intento de asesinato; Ness seguía usando sus poderes en combinación con los de Lucas, Link alternaba espada y flecha en su pelea, Megaman intentaba disparar antes de que Ness y Lucas le quitaran sus objetivos, y más allá Shulk y Roy peleaban entre si constantemente, gritando cosas como "ese lo iba a matar yo!" o "deja de meterte en mi camino!". Estaba a punto de soltar una risita ante la escena, acompañada por alguno de sus comentarios sarcasticos, cuando notó un detalle, o mejor, un detalle que faltaba.

-Ehi! Donde está el idiota de Pit?-

Los otros peleadores se voltearon, y se dieron cuenta de que el otro ángel no se encontraba por ningún lado. De repente se escuchó un grito, acompañado por dicho angel huyendo de... berenjenas. Berenjenas disparadas por un brujo. Un brujo berenjena.

-Es enserio?!- su hermano gemelo estaba huyendo asustado de unas berenjenas. Esa sería la historia más popular en la mansión por más o menos las siguientes 3 semanas según sus calculos.

-Pfff.. Jajajajaja! Está huyendo de unas berenjenas!- el pelirrojo se habría seguido riendo de no ser por una berenjena disparada a toda velocidad que impactó sobre un mik demasiado cerca de el. Cuando se volteó a ver, para su sorpresa, el monstruo había sido convertido en... pues, una berenjena. Una gran berenjena que flotaba en el aire. Tal vez debía reconsiderar un poco el peligro que podía considerar una berenjena.

-Ok... tal vez no sean unas simples berenjenas.- murmuró empuñando mejor la espada.

-Vaya, creí que me dejarían cocinar una gallina rellena de berenjenas! Ahora uno no puede nisiquiera tomar clases de cocina?- una voz, que sonaba bastante divertida con esa escena, se escuchó en el aire.

-Que?! Pero quien..?!- el espadachin se miró alrededor sorprendido y confundido, estando alerta para evitar ataques sorpresa.

-Quien habló? No logro encontrar más nadie en los alrededores... y estoy seguro de que mis sensores funcionan..- se dijo más para si mismo que para los demás Megaman, revisando su sistema por precaución.

-Eso no es nada divertido Hades!- gritó Pit desesperado, el brujo berenjena seguía persiguiendolo y lanzandole su hechizo berenjena, aprovechandose de que todos se habían olvidado de el.

-Idiota pero usa el arco!- le contestó Dark Pit, empezando a desesperarse.

-No crees que ya lo habría echo si lo tuviera?!- ahora que se daba cuenta, Pit estaba desarmado. El estupido había seguramente dejado caer el arco en algún lado. Ese era uno de esos momentos que le hacían desear agarrar esa cabeza vacía y golpearla contra el oricalco, aunque no tuvo el tiempo de planear más maneras de torturarlo, pues la risa del dios del Underworld lo distrajo.

-Voy a suponer que tu mandaste ese brujo y las tropas del Underworld, cierto Hades?- preguntó Palutena, que hasta ese momento había estado callada, pues unas tropas del Underworld que parecían abandonadas a si mismas no deberían de haber sido un gran problema con dos angeles y cinco poderosos peleadores.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre ah?-

-Creo que pasaré por alto tu tono sarcastico por esta vez.-

Por un lado tenía a las tropas del Underworld que amenazaban con matarlo. Y no solo ellos, porque aprentemente se había convertido en el blanco favorito de los smashers.

Por otro lado tenía al idiota mejor conocido como su hermano huyendo de unas berenjenas.

Por último, del otro lado tenía a dos dioses aparentemente compitiendo al oscar por el mejor guión del año.

Ese parecía el día perfecto para demostrar porque el era Dark Pit.

-Podrían ustedes dos dejar sus bromas sarcasticas o lo que sean a un lado por ahora?!- estalló, y los dos dioses se quedaron callados por un momento, bastante avergonzados y sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Woah! E-ey, larguense!- en un momento de distracción, el brujo berenjena se había desaparecido, solo para dejar que un gran grupo de zuri atrapara al angel de alas blancas, que ahora luchaba contra las inmensas garras rojas que intentaban atraparlo mientras desgarraban y rasguñaban. De ser uno solo no habría sido un problema, pero en grupo lograban fastidiar bastante, y estos no eran un simple grupo, eran un grupo muy, pero muy grande. La cosa ya era seria.

-Hasta que por fin aparecieron mis pequeños! Vaya que se tardaron, aunque no me habría molestado ver un poco más a esa gallina correteando!- se echó a reir Hades.

-Más te vale dejar estar al idiota de mi hermano en este momento!- gruñó Dark Pit separando su arco de plata en las dos espadas, corriendo para ayudar a Pit.

-Lo siento Ptooey, pero estaba esperando desde hace mucho esta oportunidad para jugar con el alma de ese molesto pollito~ se burló el dios. Mientras el ángel oscuro corría hacía su gemelo para ayudarlo, los monstruos no dejaban de atacarlo, intentando darle el tiempo suficiente a sus compañeros para llevar su nueva presa a su amo.

Afortunadamente para los dos ángeles, los smashers no se habían quedado de brazos cruzados; en cuanto se dieron cuenta del peligro, dejaron a un lado su competencia y empezaron de inmediato a ayudar, acabando con todos los monstruos que podían, aunque con Dark Pit en el medio no era nada facil apuntar bien sin arriesgarse con golpearlo, pero aún así tenían que intentarlo. Pit encambio, hacía lo posible por deshacerse de los monstruos, y aunque así había recibido unos cuantos rasguños y arañazos, también había logrado deshacerse de uno que otro bicho.

-Palutena! Necesito que me des el don del vuelo, ahora!- gritó Dark Pit en un intento desesperado por alcanzar a su gemelo; se sentía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos viendo como esos horribles bichos intentaban llevarselo volando mientras el no podía evitarlo de ninguna manera. Nunca había odiado tanto sus alas incapaces de volar.

-Ya! Vamos Pittoo, tienes que alcanzarlo!- le gritó una Palutena muy preocupada mientras sus alas eran rodeadas por una brillante aura celeste. Sin perder más tiempo, el ángel empezó a volar lo más rápido posible, y en pocos segundos logró alcanzar a Pit con las espadas en las manos; los zuri restantes no habrían sido un gran problema si hubiera estado solo, pero tenía que pelear y a la vez asegurarse de que el otro ángel no se cayera, y eso no era nada facil.

-Oye, que crees que haces quitandome mis deliciosas almas así?- inquirió un Hades muy ofendido. Dark Pit simplemente lo ignoró, concentrado en su tarea, mientras Pit hacía lo posible por no caerse. Al parecer ya se estaban acabando los enemigos, así que Pittoo decidió hacer un intento por aterrizar y llevar la pelea a la tierra, donde habría sido mucho más facil para todos desenvolverse sin salir muy malheridos. Desafortunadamente, ese pequeño descuido fue justo lo que menos necesitaban.

-Cuidado!- la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde, porque cuando Dark Pit se volteó, el monstruo enemigo ya había logrado golpear los dos ángel. Si bien el ángel oscuro logró evitar la caída, lo mismo no se pudo decir del otro.

-Pit!- sin perder tiempo en refleccionar, Pittoo cerró las alas de golpe lara caer en picada, intentando agarrar a su hermano antes que las tropas de Hades. Fue solo entonces cuando se percató de un pequeño pero importante detalle: debajo de Pit había agua. Y no agua cualquiera, sino el agua de una fuente.

La fuente del pasado.

Y entonces Pit desapareció en el agua.

-Rayos!- al ángel no le quedó otra opcion que aterrizar cerca del agua, mirando la fuente por un momento muy enojado. Después de todo, fue allí donde Pandora le quitó su don del vuelo, y parte de su preciada libertad junto a el.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, Dark Pit se arrodilló cerca del borde, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ver en el agua; por más que lo quisiera, no podía tirarse al agua a buscarlo, o quien sabe que clase de consecuencias habría tenido.

"Allí!" De repente, vió algo que parecía ser la toga de su gemelo, y entonces tomó su arco y lo usó como si fuera una caña de pescar para sacarlo del agua, rezandole a los dioses para no lastimarlo. Se alivió mucho cuando sintió que logró agarrarlo sin herirlo, y sin perder más tiempo, haló para sacarlo del agua, deseando desde lo más profundo que no le hubiera pasado nada.

-Pero que diablos?!-

* * *

... si, esto es realmente extraño. Cuantos fanfics he publicado entre ayer y hoy? Creo que cinco, no se si conte bien. Tenia que entrar a la universidad antes 8|

Como sea, si alguien lo recuerda, hace mucho anuncie que tenia dos fanfics largos de super smash planeados... y bueeeeno, este es el segundo, el que anuncie como comico :D una galleta para el que adivine que le paso a pit!

Un anuncio para todos los fans de super smash! No se si lo habran notado, pero hay una encuesta en mi perfil, basicamente estoy recolectando ideas para el halloween que se acerca, y quiero su opinion! Este mes hasta el 30 podran votar sus 2 canciones escalofriantes de vocaloid que les gusten, y yo las usare como base para dos fanfics! Ojo, que eso no va a ser un songfic, con base me refiero a buscar inspiracion en la historia y en la letra de la cancion! Ademas recuerden que el fanfi no sera necesariamente de horror! Tendra algo extraño, pero el fanfic bjen puede lllegar a ser comico o triste! :D

El mes de octubre hare otra encuesta para elegir los personajes, asi que no se descuiden!

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir, los dejo con el omake del dia! Hasta la proxima y no olviden que los review ayudan a mejorar y mejoran el animo! :3

* * *

-Oye Pittoo! Mira ya llevo 34!- gritó el joven ángel divertido mientras eliminaba otro monstruo del Underworld.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames Pittoo, idiota! Además yo llevo 37!- una flecha cortó el aire _demasiado_ cerca de su cabeza, clavandose en uno de los monstruos voladores.

-Pues yo llevo 38 con este!- exclamó en tono de burla Link.

-Acaso quieres matarme idiota?!-

-Jajajaja, lo siento mucho! Tal vez deberías prestar más atención a tu alrededor y presumir menos!-

-Pero... olvidalo.- Dark Pit se puso una mano en la cara, empezando a dudar de su idea de invitar a algunos de los smashers a una misión en el Underworld. Sin entender muy bien como, había acabado convirtiendose en una competencia de quien eliminaba mas monstruos, y de alguna u otra manera habían acabado casi matandose entre si. Bueno, eso era bastante común también en la mansión, tal vez no debía preocuparse tanto. Rapidamente se reincorpó a la pelea, justo antes de que un ataque psiquico de Ness lo golpeara.

-Pero que les pasa a todos hoy?! Se pasaron la noche planeandolo o que?!-

-Lo siento!- respondió el niño, quien ya no aguantaba la risa. -no has visto tu espalda?- y luego estalló en risas, frente a un ángel muy confundido. Entonces dicho ángel se pasó una mano por la espalda, hasta sentir la textura del papel bajo sus dedos. Cuando ya tenía la hoja arrugada entre sus manos, la estiró bien para ver que decía... solo para descubrir que tenía dibujados encima un blanco y una carita estupida. Mientras el resto de los smashers ya no podían aguantar la risa, Dark Pit se volteó hacía su gemelo con un aura asesina.

-Idiota! Ya se que fuiste tu!-


	2. Capitulo 1 - Niños

-Ya llegamos?-

-No.-

-Y ahora?-

-No.-

-Ahora si llegamos?-

-No! Y ya deja de preguntar, todavía falta mucho!-

-... pero ahora si llegamos?-

-...- Dark Pit necesitó de toda la calma y el auto control que tenía (y no era mucho. Para nada.) para no enloquecer. Yendo camino a casa, aún intentaba entender que rayos acababa de pasar, mientras observaba al pequeño y muy irrequieto ángel de cabello marrón y ojos azules entre sus brazos. La verdad no había nada que entender: el agua de la fuente del pasado había devuelto Pit a la edad de más o menos seis años, sino menos; simplemente su cerebro se rehusaba a aceptarlo. Especialmente porque ahora seguramente le habría tocado ser el niñero del pequeño Pit.

Pittoo volvió a mirar a su hermanito y suspiró otra vez, empezando a prepararse psicologicamente a los que podrían llegar a ser los peores días de su vida.

-Ahora llegamos?-

Si, definitivamente no iba a ser nada fácil.

* * *

Decir que Palutena estaba preocupada era un eufemismo. Y solo se necesitó una simple frase para lograrlo; 'Pit cayó en la fuente'.

Como toda diosa, ella sabía que esa fuente tenía un gran poder, y eso podía llegar a ser realmente peligroso si usado de la manera equivocada. Y saber que su querido ángel había pasado quien sabe cuanto tiempo en esa agua la preocupaba como pocas cosas lograban hacerlo... y ninguno de los escenarios que estaban revoloteando en su cabeza se podía definir bonito.

Y cuando vio a Dark Pit entrar a la mansión con un pequeño ángel entre los brazos, ya no supo que pensar.

-P..Pit?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Ehm.. hola, lady Palutena..- le contestó el niño con una risita algo nerviosa, saludándola con la mano.

-Ahora a alguien le importaría explicar que rayos fue lo que pasó?- inquirió de inmediato cierto idiota pelirrojo, interrumpiendo cualquier cosa que estaba pasando por la cabeza de todos los presentes. La verdad esa era la pregunta que casi todos querían hacer, pero al parecer estaban esperando a que algún idiota hablara, porque conociendo los smashers, no tardaría en suceder.

-Bueno... supongo que estas son las consecuencias cuando se abusa del poder de la fuente del pasado... aún sin querer.- suspiró la diosa, sin saber que podía hacer ahora; tenía que encontrar una manera de devolver a su pequeño ángel a la normalidad, pero no tenía idea de como, y seguramente no habría sido una tarea fácil.

De repente su atención fue atraída por una pequeña mano jalandole el vestido, y cuando bajó la mirada, el pequeño Pit la estaba viendo con una gran sonrisa, mientras con la otra mano hacía lo posible por mantenerse cubierto con la capa que le había prestado Roy, pues resulta que la fuente del pasado no podía actuar también sobre su ropa, y habría sido bastante problemático llevárselo a la mansión así como estaba.

A pesar de la situación muy complicada, Palutena ahora se sentía algo mejor: después de todo, Pit no estaba tan mal como ella esperaba, y de seguro una solución a ese problema existía, solo tenía que buscarla cuidadosamente, pero de alguna manera lo arreglaría.

-Entonces... puedes arreglarlo?- preguntó Dark Pit señalando al ángel en miniatura, quien ahora al parecer era el centro de la atención de muchas de las chicas presentes, seguramente habiendo despertado varios instintos maternos.

-La verdad... no tengo idea.- antes de que empezaran a caer mandíbulas al suelo y llovieran gritos, Palutena empezó a aclarar lo que estaba diciendo. -Es la primera vez que sucede algo así... pero de seguro tengo algo en el templo que lo podrá devolver a la normalidad!-

Luego de unos segundos de silencio muy incomodo, una aura de depresión se formó alrededor de la diosa, acompañada por un suspiro del ángel.

-Tienes idea del desastre que es la biblioteca del templo?- asintió una vez. -Y sabes que Pit la última vez que entró allí lo dejó peor, verdad?- asintió otra vez. -... Te tomará una eternidad encontrar algo, no es así?- y asintió por tercera vez. Dark Pit se pasó una mano por la cara suspirando, intentando no estallar. Lo último que quería era tener uno de esos malos días con un pequeño Pit a su alrededor. -Bueno... iré a ayudarte en lo que pueda..-

-En realidad... tengo un favor diferente que pedirte...- por el tono que estaba usando la diosa, Pittoo ya podía imaginar que no era algo bueno, por lo menos para él. -... Quédate aquí y cuida a Pit.- anunció.

Uno, dos, tres...

-Que?! Estás loca?!- si, ese definitivamente no iba a ser un buen día. Para nada.

-Vamos, no puedes decir que no! Eres el hermano mayor ahora! Es tu responsabilidad!- empezó ella, mirándolo fijamente, como si tan solo eso pudiera convencerlo.

-Prefiero tirarme al Underworld antes que eso!- y no era mentira; tuvo más que suficiente con el viaje de regreso a la mansión.

-No seas tan infantil, Pittoo! Es solo un niño, no es tan difícil de cuidar! Y estoy segura de que mucha gente aquí te va a ayudar! Encárgate!- y antes de que le pudiera responder, la diosa ya se había desvanecido con su magia, directa al templo, dejando al ángel de piedra mirando al vacío donde ella estaba parada hace tan solo unos segundos.

Cuando logró recuperarse, se tuvo que resignar a la idea de convertirse en niñera por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, pero como el era definitivamente mucho más responsable que su hermano, se tomaría la tarea muy enserio. O por lo menos, lo suficientemente enserio como para no dejarlo morir. Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió que tal vez habría sido un buen comienzo salvar de los abrazos asfixiantes de las chicas y buscarle algo de ropa.

-Ehm..- y luego de meditarlo por un momento, simplemente se acercó y levantó al pequeño Pit sin preocuparse por la reacción de las chicas. -Disculpen, pero necesitaré llevarme a mi hermano, si no les molesta.- no esperó una respuesta que ya había arrancado hacía su habitación, ignorando todas las quejas y protestas detrás de el.

* * *

Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación, lo primero que hizo fue dejar a Pit en una de las camas, y después empezó a pensar en que tenía que hacer ahora.

"Y que se supone que haga? Yo nací para luchar, no para criar niños! Literalmente! No se absolutamente nada de esto! Pero no es como si pudiera simplemente dejar a Pit en las manos de cualquiera, quien sabe que podría pasar..."

-Ehm... estás bien, Pitto?- preguntó el menor dudando un poco, entre confundido y preocupado, al ver la expresión de molestia que tenía su hermano mientras caminaba de un lado al otro del cuarto.

-Eh? Si, si, todo está bien.- contestó muy distraído el ángel, tanto que ni siquiera escuchó el apodo usado (aunque al parecer corregirlo era un caso perdido desde hace mucho tiempo). El pequeño Pit hizo un puchero, y estaba a punto de contestarle cuando se oyeron unos golpes muy ligeros en la puerta. Dark Pit se asomó un poco para ver, y encontró algunos de los niños de la mansión frente a la puerta: Ness, Lucas y Toon Link.

-Que pasa?- preguntó, intentando no sonar muy molesto como en realidad estaba, esperando que no vinieran a empeorar la situación.

-Bueno... después de lo que pasó con Pit queríamos venir a ver como estaba.- empezó a hablar Ness muy tranquilo, con una ligera sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

-Ehm.. podemos ayudar..?- siguió Lucas casi balbuceando, con un tono mucho más tímido que el de su amigo.

-Nos gustaría mucho, si podemos hacerlo, claro! No queremos molestar!- terminó muy alegre Toon Link, y entonces los tres niños se quedaron mirando al ángel, ansiosos por recibir una respuesta.

Dark Pit se quedó pensativo por un momento: lo último que quería ahora era tener que lidiar con más niños, pero se vio obligado a admitir que el solo habría podido hacer un desastre, y realmente no quería tener que ir a pedirle ayuda a alguna de las chicas, seguro que empezarían a decirle montones de cosas sobre lo malo que era con los niños, para después muy probablemente llevarse al pobre chico indefenso. De repente suspiró, viendo como ya no le quedaban más alternativas.

-Bien, pueden ayudar, pero primero necesitaré que traigan algo de ropa para el, ok?- el trío asintió muy feliz y se fue corriendo; no tardaron mucho en volver con lo que les había pedido, aunque también había algo más.

-... Y los dulces son para?- preguntó el ángel, como si no supiera que fueran.

-Es obvio! Nos vamos a quedar aquí con ustedes!- contestaron los tres niños muy alegres.

Dark Pit se quedó en blanco por un momento, considerando de inmediato echarlos, cuando se le vino a la mente algo; conocía muy bien a su hermano, y sabía que pronto o tarde iba a estar aburrido, eso era algo muy usual, y ahora que era un niño, no quería imaginarse que iba a pasar.

-Como sea, solo no me molesten.- algo en su cabeza le estaba diciendo que pronto se arrepentiría, pero ahora lo ultimo que quería era lidiar con cuatro mocosos necios. No tardó en darse cuenta de su error.

* * *

-...- ya faltaba poco para la medianoche, y el pobre ángel aún no había podido dormirse. Bueno, el realmente no sabía que podía pasar dejando unos niños libres de desatar todo su poder destructivo. Que suerte que tuvo en no tardar en descubrirlo.

-Ya hagan silencio...- Dark Pit gimió desesperado, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada en otro inútil intento de dormirse; por su parte, los pequeños demonios seguían con todo tipo de juego que se les venía a la cabeza, desde cosas comunes como las escondidas, hasta cosas que se les ocurrían en el momento, como fingir una batalla legendaria contra monstruos antiguos, y con niños dotados de armas y poderes... bueno, no terminaría bien.

Y mientras los pequeños seguían con su senda de destrucción, poco a poco la paciencia del ángel se iba agotando.

-... Ya dejen de hacer tanto ruido! Solo quiero dormir, es mucho pedir?!- el ángel se paró de golpe, muy molesto, y entonces el grupo se quedó callado mirándolo, dándose cuenta de lo que habían hecho.

-Lo siento Pittoo...- murmuró el pequeño Pit, viéndose realmente arrepentido; normalmente se habría enfadado aún mas al ser llamado así, pero en esa situación era difícil pensar que hacer.

-Solo... váyanse a dormir... ok? Ya es muy tarde y yo estoy muy cansado.- los niños asintieron y en silencio, acomodándose lo mejor posible en medio de todo el desastre de almohadas, sabanas, chucherías y otras cosas; eso era un dolor de cabeza que Dark Pit habría dejado con gusto para el día siguiente. Mientras los niños "acomodaban" lo que un tiempo fue una habitación mas o menos normal, el ángel se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada a la pared a mirar, y entonces se dio cuenta de la hora que se había echo.

"Veinte para la una. Genial." y mientras veía como los pequeños ya iban por fin acostándose listos para dormir en silencio y tranquilidad, Dark Pit empezó a sentir como sus parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco, y aunque inicialmente intentó luchar por mantenerse despierto, el ángel no tardó mucho en llegar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Hola a todos los que estén leyendo! Si, seguramente no serán muchos, pero bueno, peor es nada no?

se que tenia que actualizar esto hace mucho, pero entre todos los trabajos bien pesados de la universidad amanecí mucho y de verdad que no pude hacer mucho... escribía una que otra linea de vez en cuando pero de veras que no encontraba la concentración suficiente para lograr hacer todo el capitulo... bueno, de todas formas, ya estoy de vacaciones y pase todo, así que por lo menos hasta enero estaré mucho mas tranquila!

Realmente no tengo mucho mas que decir, ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me divirtió bastante hacerlo, sobretodo imaginándome las reacciones de dark pit durante el capitulo XD

si les esta gustando la historia no olviden dejar un favorito y un review para ayudarme a seguir escribiendo, nos vemos pronto! Hasta luego!

* * *

Mientras veía como los pequeños ya iban por fin acostándose listos para dormir en silencio y tranquilidad, Dark Pit empezó a sentir como sus parpados se iban cerrando poco a poco, y aunque inicialmente intentó luchar por mantenerse despierto, el ángel no tardó mucho en llegar al mundo de los sueños.

Unas horas mas tarde, un aún muy cansado Pittoo se despertó prácticamente en el piso, adolorido y con ojeras que le podían hacer envidia hasta al mismísimo L. Sin siquiera molestarse en revisar donde estaban los niños, el ángel fue directo al baño, para intentar verse por lo menos como un ser vivo.

Pero en cuanto entró al baño y pasó frente a un espejo, se percató de un detalle muy importante: al parecer los niños debían estarse muriendo de las ganas de dibujar, porque en su cara realmente fueron muy, muy creativos.

-...-

Ese día, los smashers conocieron el verdadero lado oscuro de Dark Pit.


End file.
